Lost At Sea: Commodore Norrington's Version
by POTC4Ever
Summary: I teamed up with JohnCenaForever16 for this one. Just like her version of Lost At Sea, but with Norrington's sister as a JackOC. full summary inside. Read as their relationship unfolds.
1. Meet Camilla Norrington

**Authoress' Quick Notes Thingy:**Both me and JohnCenaForever16 teamed up for this. In case you don't know she is the wonderful authoress who wrote Lost At Sea. Now we have written Lost At Sea: Commodore Norrington's Version, were Norrington's sister's is the OC replacing Keira. I really hope you like this, we both do. And just to note Sadie,JCF16 wrote this first cahpter so I'll be writing the next one. Enjoy and please review!

So here is the premire of Lost At Sea:Commodore Norrington Version

Oh and here is the full summary:

**Summary: Camilla Norrington returns to Port Royal to visit her brother,  
Commodore James Norrington after 5 years of living in England. Although  
she is set to be engaged, Camilla longs for the freedom of a rule  
breaking life. She assumes this attitude was brought on by the new  
atmosphere. These rebellious feelings return when she stumbles upon the infamous  
Jack Sparrow. Read as their relationship unfolds..  
**

* * *

The sea lapped up against the sides of the HMS Commander as the ship glided ever closer toward Port Royal. Aboard the crew was quiet, all asleep below deck, the captain closed up in his cabin. The deck was washed in moonlight, seeming empty save for a figure at the bow. Her hair was long and loose, the wind playing with her long brown hair. Her gown a striking blue rippled in the wind. The woman's aqua eyes were cast down over the side of the ship as she watched the waves splash noisily against the wet wood of the ship. Her name, although unique, kept her in such high respect, her dress representing the stature of her family.

"Miss Norrington, it's a bit chilly, please, your room has been heated for you, a man's voice broke the woman from her thoughts."

Camilla Norrington turned to the young sailor and nodded. She gathered her skirts ad strode quickly into the room he had pointer her to. She closed the door with a snap behind her, letting the warmth of the fire warm her chilled skin. After living alone in England for five long years without her brother, Camilla was making the cross to Port Royal to make a life in the new settlements. Although she was eager to reunited with her beloved brother, she was subdued. Something in her had been awakened her first few weeks on the sea. An underlying want to stay there, a sense of rebelliousness. The young woman let out a long sigh and undressed. She silently blew out the lamp beside her bed and fell into a deep sleep, her dreams of a new life with her brother.

* * *

"Dear sister, welcome to Port Royal!", James greeted Camilla the next afternoon as she disembarked the ship, the sailors bustling around them. 

" James it's been so long, I missed you," Camilla smiled, embracing her brother happily.

"Come, you must meet the Governor, he offered her his arm, which she took accordingly.

James led his sister to the carriage just outside the docks. The two climbed in and were instantly propelled toward the fort where the Governor was waiting, accompanied by his daughter, Elizabeth Swann.

"So I hear you've become the Commodore of this fine little Port," Camilla ventured, her aqua eyes dancing in the sunlight.

"I have, James nodded, his blue gaze cast out the window.

"And how does it suit you?" she furthered, wanting to know as much about her brother as possible.

James smiled and looked across at his younger sister, Camilla, "I serve my King proudly, brining lawbreakers and pirates to justice while protecting the people around me. I am satisfied with this, but one thing haunts me whenever I see the governors daughter, that I have no yet fulfilled."

"And what is that?"

"A marriage to a fine woman," James finished, his face falling.

"James, you will find your love one of these days, I assure you. You found peace in the Royal Navy, you will find love in a woman when you come across her. You may never know it until it hits you," Camilla smiled.

"How are you so certain, sister? Have you been in love"

Camilla laughed and shook her head ever so slightly, "No, James, I am still searching for my knight in shining armor." James nodded, returning his gaze to the window, the sun illuminating his face. Camilla studied him, seeing lines around his eyes and the general weariness of his glance. She frowned at the sight but did not ask the reason.

"Governor Swann will see you in the mapping office," Gillette informed the two as they climbed from the carriage.

"Thank you," Camilla nodded politely at him and James offered her his arm.

"This way, he nodded, and led her to a stairwell leading to an open oak door at the top. The room was wide, the walls adorned with bookshelves full of maps. A large wooden table in the middle of the office donned a large map of the world, on top of it, a compass and quill, waiting to be plotted. Governor Swann stood behind this table, his gray wig slightly askew beneath his large feathered hat, but at first glance he was a well kept man. Behind him, looking out the window stood his daughter, his long curly hair drawn up in a bun at the back of her head, her hands folded in front of her.

"Governor Swann, Elizabeth, meet my sister, Camilla Norrington," James announced as they strode into the room.

Elizabeth turned and smiled at the woman before her. Swann moved around the table, taking Camilla's shoulders and kissing her cheek in welcome.

"My dear you look stunning, I never thought you'd be so beautiful, he smiled.

"You are a lucky woman to have such a dependable brother."

"Thank you, my lord," Camilla smiled politely.

"Elizabeth come here, Swann beckoned to his daughter."

Elizabeth stepped forward and held out her hand in greeting,

"As you might have guessed, I am Elizabeth Swann."

"Yes, pleasure to make your acquaintance, Camilla took her hand briefly.

"Very good, very good," Swann piped up, bustling to the door and looking out over the fort.

"Miss Norrington, you shall be staying in a room just off the fort. James feels that you should stay near the fort until he can get you married and safe. I shall have him lead you to your room, we will then take dinner at my manor."

Camilla looked stunned, her aqua eyes wide as she looked up at James. He seemed to understand the meaning in her glance and nudged her ever so lightly to respond to the governor.

"Thank you for your hospitality, it is greatly appreciated," she smiled weakly before taking her brother's arm and following him from the room.

* * *

Did you guys like it? We need to know! There will be more soon! 

Jain and Sadie


	2. Sir Robert Samsom

You might as well shoot me. I'm VERY sorry I haven't updated, my chapter. OK I'm thinking I'm mentally challenged cuz' it took me sooo long.

OK here is **my **chapter. Hope you enjoy!!

* * *

After, the Governor warmly showed Camilla to her room, she stared out the window pondering about the "marriage" mentioned. She thought her brother would let her choose her husband, but this is the one thing she would regret. James wanted Camilla to be happy, safe, and have someone loving to take care of her. Her thoughts inside her head, knew that James insisted that this was the choice for Camilla. She had not one clue who she was getting married to, but she was getting married. The slightest clue gave her the hint. A knock on the door made her glimpsed back into reality and she went to go answer it.

"Good evening, Miss Norrington we were sent to have you dressed and sent to the governor's dinning room for dinner" a maid formally known as Penny gestured.

"Thank you and it's nice to meet you."

Another maid brought in a magenta dress, with pearls hemming the bodice and in the middle. They put on her corset, which she budged and huffed, like any woman she dreaded corsets.

"Miss, you look like an angel."

After the generous comment, the maids continued to work on Camilla's hair. Coiling it up in a bun and putting a pearl hairpin in, Camilla looked pleased and her thought on an arranged married was to the back of her head. After saying thank you to the maids, Camilla was escorted downstairs, by known other then Mr. Will Turner.

"It's nice to meet you, Miss. Norrington, " Will said with a smile on his face.

"It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance," Camilla smiled politely back.

They all sat down, Governor Swann, Elizabeth, Will, James and Camilla to a festive meal that decorated the table. Everyone ate, brightly talking about politics and their life. In England, you were supposed to keep your private, life and opinions to yourself. Camilla had to get used to everyone being out and open here not snotty and unfriendly. The conversation that got her most nervous was the marriage conversation.

"Camilla," her brother spoke dearly, " I would like you to meet someone," he said happily.

Camilla turned to find a man walking into the dinning room. He was muscular, with a light brown color of hair, a piercing blue eyes, which did not interrupt his handsome appearance.

"Camilla this is Sir Robert Samsom, the Governor of Kingston," Governor Swann said with much pride.

"Hello," she said with not much brightness in her voice.

Sir William sat down, eying his future wife, with determination.

"James is the lovely man you ask that has my hand in marriage?"

"Yes he is. A fine man, that I think you will be happy with," he said looking towards Sir Samsom.

The rest of the evening, Camilla scrutinized Robert Samsom, she did not find his lifestyle free, and he seem such of a bore. A solider came in and she snapped back into the talk about the beautiful scenery on this mountain which was broadly interrupted.

"Commodre, sir, Captain Sparrow has made another attempt to sneak into the fort. This time madly drunk out of his wits!"

James paused, how Camilla learned how her brother despised him, " Since it's so late now, lock him in the cells, I'll deal with him in the morning."

Captain Jack Sparrow, how Camilla learned and knew about the most feared pirate in the Caribbean and Spanish Main. Dinner was through so Camilla bid thanks and good night and went to her room upstairs. The men stayed downstairs for a brandy and a talk. She undressed and put on her chemise and a powder blue robe, that featured a variety of flowers and ventured out into the night to walk around the fort. The air was cooling as it cascaded her face like lace on a wedding vail. There was a deep tunnel, with ebony shooting through, yet faint lights glowing deeper in. She took her chances and walked through. There was a row of cells, each unoccupied, all except for one. And who is was in that cell?? Captain Jack Sparrow. Camilla looked startled and stepped back to the wall, which pressed coldly against her skin.

"And who is 'ere disturbing the quiet of the night?" he said with his hat tipped.

She leaned in, grasping the bars, without trusting her mind. He looked lonely from the inside, his hat tipped, and all alone. Then she thought about all the rage her brother went through to get rid of him.

"What is this like your 900th time in here Mr. Sparrow?" Camilla retorted

"First of all, it's Captain Jack Sparrow and who are you??"

"Camilla Norrington."

"Well, Ms. Norrington, it is only my third time in here."

Jack stood up and walked toward the cell door. Camilla turned away, in disgust how free this man thought he was.

"You're the Commodore's sister I'm guessing."

"Yes and I can get you hung if you lay a hand on me."

"Well , I won't if you can get me out of here."

"Well, I'm not."

Suddenly a loud bang, shuttered the fort. A dark figure walked through, it was Robert Samsom.

"Camilla darling, I have been looking for you everywhere! And what are you doing with this cretin?" he asked

"I was taking a walk and I thought this way would be a shortcut. I'm truly sorry," she said.

"Well we must be going."

"Aye, and could ya' stop disturbing me?"

"Whatever cretin."

They walked out from the ebony and into the navy blue with tiny diamonds scattered around. Robert lead Camilla into her room, and closed the door gently. There laying on the warddrobe mirror, was a mahogany box.

"Please sit." he said gently

Camilla sat at the vanity. He walked over and took the box from the surface and opened it. Inside was an aquamarine and diamond necklace, sparkling with the candle light.

"Lift up those locks of hair."

"Mhm."

As she lifted them up, still not feeling anything from this man, he placed the necklace around her. She put her hair back down and he his face appeared in the mirror, resting on her shoulder.

"It goes with you eyes."

"Yes it does. But why such a gift for me?" she asked.

"I want you to marry me," he said with some light into his voice.

"Robert, you are so kind, but I'm not ready. You really sweet-"

"I know, that's what the last three women said,"

Camilla felt bad, three shots but no wins. Would she give up her freedom for something she didn't know was true?


	3. Thinking Differently

OK We're back! This is Sadie's chapter! Enjoy! And after reading please review!

Thanks!

Sadie and Jain

* * *

"Miss Norrington, it's fare past daybreak, you must be getting up," Penny, one of Camilla's maids muttered, shaking the young woman from her sleep.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled with a stretch. "What am I due for today?"

Penny moved toward the closet on the side of the room and drew out one of Camilla's new dresses, "Breakfast with the Commodore and Governor Swann, then Sir Samson has a small surprise planned for you in the gardens. This afternoon the Commodore will show you around the docks and the market place and then you will return to dine with Sir Samson."

Camilla nodded and moved behind the dressing screen so Penny could help her with her corsets. She gasped when the pull began to restrict her air supply and silently cursed London fashions. When all was finished Camilla stepped out from behind the screen to study her new dress.

"Is this really necessary?" she asked, pulling her hair back from her face so Penny could pin it up.

"It is required that all women must dress adequately when in the presence of men, Miss Norrington. You should know that, you hail from England."

Camilla sighed and nodded, "Yes, I suppose you're right."

Penny flashed a small smiled and finished pining Camilla's curly hair back. She then placed a matching hat on her head and sent her on her way.

Camilla fingered the necklace around her neck, the diamonds cold against her skin. She knew Robert meant well, but she was still unsure of what she wanted. An image of Captain Sparrow floated to the forefront of her mind, making her scowl. Camilla shook her head slightly to shake the image of the man she had met the night before and refocused her thoughts around her feelings for Robert.

"I just don't know yet," she sighed quietly and slowly made her way down the stairs of her rooms to the carriage awaiting her to take her to the governor's mansion.

"Sister, I hope you slept well?" James greeted Camilla as she stepped from her carriage a moment later.

"Yes, thank you," she smiled politely.

"I heard you did some wandering last night," he furthered, pressing his sister to open up. "Sir Samson told me he found you with Jack Sparrow."

Camilla felt her breath catch in her throat and she blinked, "I was lost, Robert helped me find my way back to my rooms. I had no intent of upsetting you James."

"Don't worry yourself, Camilla, I was only making conversation. Come, the governor is waiting," he smiled his well polished white smile and led her into the mansion.

Governor Swann, Elizabeth and Robert where all sitting at the large table they had eaten at the night before. Another man, whom Camilla had never met was also at the table next to Elizabeth, his medium length hair tied out of his face.

"Hello, My name is William Turner," he smiled, kissing Camilla on the cheek politely.

"Good morning," she smiled, taking her seat next to her brother. "Sir Samson, good morning."

"As to you, Ms. Norrington," he smiled, making Camilla blush.

The group was then served breakfast, Camilla keeping to herself as the rest discussed happenings in Port Royal and the politics surrounding the Governor. Camilla kept her eyes on her plate as she finished her food. Robert broke her from her thoughts as she placed her fork on her plate.

" If you wouldn't mind, Ms. Norrington, but I was wondering if you would accompany me to the gardens for a moment?"

"Very well, sure," she nodded, getting to her feet.

Robert offered her his arm, his eyes roaming over her figure as they left the room. Camilla glanced over her should, making eye contact with the only person who was looking up, William Turner. He flashed a small smile before engaging Elizabeth in conversation.

"I hope you are not upset with me because of my wandering last night," Camilla muttered, turning back to Robert.

"Not at all, you had just lost your way. Sparrow is somewhat of a nuisance around here. Your brother is keeping him in the brig for the week until he is sober. We will let him go in a few days," Robert replied, glancing down at the woman beside him.

"Oh, well, I assume that's a good thing," Camilla smiled sheepishly. "I apologize for my ignorance in the federal system."

Robert chuckled and shook his head, "Please, there is no need to be formal around me, Ms. Norrington. If we are to be married I want this relationship to be as open as possible."

Camilla nodded and swallowed, "I am not accustomed to this sort of behavior, Sir Samson. I feel more comfortable with formalities until I am sure of my feelings."

Robert nodded in understanding and pushed open the door leading to the gardens behind the governor's mansion. He took Camilla's hand and lead her through the maze of well kept bushes and clumps of flowers. He stopped in front of a rose bush and turned to her.

"Would you like a rose?" he asked with a smile, his blue eyes boring into Camilla's.

"Yes, very much," she nodded.

Robert chuckled at her eagerness and cut a rose from the bush, handing it to her, "Careful of the thorns."

Camilla took the rose from him carefully and plucked the thorns from the stem. She then placed the rose behind her ear. Robert smiled at her beauty and pecked her on the cheek.

"You look ravishing," he laughed. "Come I have something for you."

"Another gift? Robert, you really don't have to shower me with gifts," Camilla called, chasing after him as best she could in her long skirts.

She found him a few feet away under an oak tree, another mahogany box in his hand. Camilla tried to refrain from laughing as he held the box out to her. She took it carefully and opened it to find a ring, the silver band gleaming in the morning sun.

"Robert, I don't know what to say," she looked up at him.

"Camilla, I just want that to be a token of my trust in you. I know we do not know each other enough to be in love, but I want you to know that I think it will work," he smiled. "Please don't be like the other women, I feel something different about you. I want this to work."

Camilla blinked and nodded, "I will try not to be like the others, but I am not entirely sure what they did. I will continue to be myself as much as I can."

Robert smiled and pecked her on the cheek again, "I think James wants you to accompany him to the docks this afternoon. I will escort you to your carriage so you may return to your rooms to change."

Camilla nodded and turned to leave, "Thank you, Robert. You are very kind."

She followed the maze of bushes back to the mansion, Robert following close behind. She knew Robert was a charming man, but something told her that this was all an act to reel her in. There was a nagging feeling in the back of Camilla's mind that would not let up. It was telling her not to trust him until she knew he was really going to be the respectful gentleman he was being now. The image of Jack Sparrow floated back to the front of her mind and she felt her cheeks heat with embarrassment.  
"Thank you Robert, I should be fine now," Camilla turned to Robert at the foot of the mansion's steps. "I'll see you this evening."

With that she flashed an innocent smile and climbed into the carriage, her mind still on the pirate she'd encountered for the first time the night before.


End file.
